Fire x Ice
by xXSlaytonMalfoyXx
Summary: What started as an innocent accident thanks to Francis, turns into something that will change Lukas and Mathias's lifes forever.. Warning! M-Preg and slight cussing in danish and norwegian - Rated M just incase
1. A little incident

**Author's Note: My first NorxDen story! =DD Lets hope this turns out well! **

**Warnings: M-Preg, cussing, rated M just incase**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did the Nordic Nations would have more screen time ^^**

Denmark leaned back in his chair, scrolling down through his yahoo emails.

"Prussia, Italy, England.." He named them off quietly under his breath as to not disturb Norway who was reading on his bed located on his side of the room.

Both had been left to share a room in the new home that belonged to all five Nordics.

He watched as the Norwegian blonde brushed his bangs to the side and couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. Turning his fiery green gaze back to the computer, a new email caught his eyes.

Clicking on it warily, as he spotted it was from France, his eyebrows furrowed questioningly at what was written.

**From:** Bonnefoy, Francis

**To: **Densen, Mathias

**Subject: **Ohohohohohohon

_Ohohohohohon_, _You've never told me you and Nor were so close ;DD_

**Attachments: **

.com/albums/gg142/FANARUT/YAOI/?action=view¤t;=&sort=ascending

Clicking on the link with slight hesitation, Denmark nearly fell out of his chair in surprise.

"Hvad fanden-ohohohohon.." The blonde stated looking more closely with a smirk, unaware of a certain Norwegian blonde who had walked over in curiosity to see what had surprised the Dane so badly.

The last thing Denmark had expected was a hard smack against the back of his head. "The hell," Mathias exclaimed, turning quickly in his chair to see an irritated male glaring at him.

"What the heck are you looking at, Danmark!"

Denmark turned and fiddled shakily with the mouse until the window closed while stating clumsily, "I-I didn't mean t-to! It was from Fr-France!"

He readied himself for another slap but instead Norway was staring at him through a narrowed blue gaze, his arms crossed making him look rather sexy..

_No, stop thinking like that!_ The blonde scolded himself mentally as he watched him cautiously. A mad Norway was never a good Norway..

…

Silently, the blonde turned and walked back to his bed, laying down and picking up his book once more, remaining silent still. Denmark shifted uncomfortably in the awkward silence as he watched Norway.

"…Norge..?"

"What," came a stony reply.

Getting up and walking over, the blonde Dane sat at the edge of his bed, watching Norway for what seemed like an hour, reading and flipping a page every now and then.

With a sudden impulse, Denmark pulled the book from Norway's grip, closing it quietly and tossing it to the ground, much to the protest of the blonde Norwegian.

"Hey, I was reading that! What, you think I should look at those po-" He was cut off as Denmark's lips smashed against his in a long kiss. As the shock ebbed, Norway started kissing back.

The Norwegian blonde allowed the blonde Dane to push him down onto his back as he broke the kiss for breath, their lips almost touching.

Norway blinked open his ice blue eyes to the blinding morning light. As his gaze adjusted, he glanced beside him, aware of the unusual presence of warmth. Denmark lay beside him, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, and so…_Denmark_.

He stated to himself with exaggeration at the end as he noticed the goofy smile that was still on Denmark's face somehow. _How does he stay that way when he's asleep?_ The thought crossed Norway's mind as he shook his head.

A rare smile crept to his face as he leaned back once more and turned onto his side to watch Denmark. Raising one hand and brushing the blonde Dane's scraggy bangs from his face, he looked at the peaceful expression on his face.

_For some reason, I have no regret..I __should__, but I don't.._ The thought crossed his mind as sleep tugged at his still drooping eyes. Allowing the shadows to engulf him, he fell asleep once more, his hand sliding from Denmark's forehead to the soft pillow below Mathias's head.

_Translations:_

Hvad fanden – What the hell

**Okay guys! First chapter, what do you think? Sry for anyone OOC attitudes, due to the little screen time they had, I just went by the actions of Norway and Denmark Cosplayers. Any constructive criticism is helpful =)**


	2. Nauseation and an annoying Dane

**Author's Note: Chapter 1, please comment and tell me what you think! Also, this is my first time doing any of this M-preg stuff so please tell me if there's anything wrong or anything left out. Constructive Criticism is welcome!**

**Warnings: M-Preg, cursing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, if I did it would be based on these awesome five and Prussia 3**

oOo

Norway staggered from his bed and into the bathroom, collapsing beside the toilet and throwing up whatever was left in his stomach. Coughing in disgust, the blonde wiped his mouth with a towel as he got to his feet and walked over to the sink, turning on the cold water and plugging it up immediately.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror didn't make him feel better.

His eyes had bags under them, his cheeks had a slight blush to them from his "sickness", and his blonde bangs hung shaggily down in front of his gaze, as he had yet to fix it.

Splashing the cold water on his face and did so until the blush was so faint it was hardly noticeable. Wiping his face once more, Norway started getting ready for the long day.

Denmark had stated that he and Iceland had planned a whole day of "fun".

Dressing in a navy jacket, a grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes, the Nordic nation walked back to the bathroom and fixed his hair. Norway thought to himself about what could be possibly wrong. This had been happening for the last month every morning.

There's no way he could keep it hidden any longer.

One thought had crossed his mind, but it was too crazy to consider any further. _I mean, there's __no__ way I could be pre-pregnant!_ He thought in a rather begging fashion. Looking down, he rubbed one hand across his flat stomach.

It's true; it did look like he had gained slight weight but that made no sense for the fact that he exercised daily and all that crap. He knelt down as another wave of nausea came over him. After it passed, he became aware of another being in the room, who he had not noticed until just then.

"You alright, Norge?" A calm voice asked, violet eyes connecting with blue.

The other person was Iceland.

He brushed his white bangs from his gaze as he bent down and held out a hand to help the other country up. His violet gaze contained a calculating gleam along with slight worry.

"Y-yea," Norway stated, taking his hand and getting to his feet with the white-haired nation's help. "Yes, I'm fine." He finished, making his voice steadier than before.

The Icelandic male only shrugged, not pushing any further, "Alright, if you say so. Come on, everyone's waiting."

With a nod, the two walked downstairs without another word, Norway positioning the cross-like pin in his hair as he did so.

Downstairs, Denmark was currently being threatened by Sweden for god knows what while Finland was sitting on the back of the couch that faced the hallway Iceland and Norway were coming out of, though his gaze was focused on his lover and the crazy Dane. Sealand remained beside his "mother" blinking slightly in the morning light.

"Alright, we're ready," Iceland stated with a slight smirk as Denmark dodged out of Sweden's way and jumped to Norway, putting an arm around his shoulders and almost knocking the smaller nation over in the impact.

"What took you so long, Norge? Even Finland was ready before you." The blonde Danish male stated, without realizing he had insulted the Finnish blonde which didn't help the current predicament he was in with Sweden.

Slapping his arm away and stepping aside, the Norwegian male rolled his eyes. "Unlike some, I actually mind what I look like."

Denmark just laughed, Norway's cold attitude not getting to him.

"And _that's _what makes _you _the uke in this relationship."

"Hva faen forhold?"

The blonde Dane rolled his eyes.

"Okay, deny all you want, let's get going. We have certain reservations that we can't be late for." Sweden stated as he walked towards the door.

"Yep, he's right. So you two can save your lover's quarrel for afterwards," Finland stated teasingly, hopping off the couch and following his Swedish boyfriend as he exited the comfortable home, hauling Sealand out with him. Denmark smirked while Norway blushed a deep crimson, eyes narrowing in slight annoyment.

"We're. Not. Lovers," the blonde stated following Finland out quickly and protest lining the irritated tone to his voice. "That was one time Finland, one time!"

"Mother, what's he talking about?" Sealand asked innocently, only to see Finland shake his head, eyes widening slightly. "Nothing! Nothing, don't listen _or repeat _anything they say!" The Finnish blonde stated, shooting Norway an annoyed look.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot we had a child with us.." Norway stated guiltily.

"I'm not a child! I'm thirteen!" The blonde stated indignantly as Finland opened one of the doors to Sweden's black truck. Sweden rolled his eyes, climbing into the driver's seat while Sealand got into the front middle seat and Finland into the passenger's seat.

Norway, Denmark, and Iceland got into the back and soon the six were driving down the road.

oOo

_Translations:_ Hva faen forhold – _What fucking relationship_

**Author's Note: Well. There's chapter 1! What do you think? Please comment! Sry for the sudden switch in Norway's attitude, I would think though that he'd be slightly different after that certain day with all this going on..**


	3. Denmark's getting suspicious

**Author's Note: Chapter 2! Wow, I'm on a roll this weekend o3o Right, so. A few things to go over first: **

**Posting Periods**

_**Expect 1 chapter during the week, maybe more**_

_**Expect 1-2 chapters during the weekend, maybe more, maybe less. Depends on what's going on.**_

**Translations**

**I'll give the translations at the end of the story but if you're ever interested, I get them from Google Translate so they may/may not be completely active.**

**Personalities**

**Like I stated in the prologue, the Nordics didn't really have a lot of screen time so it's hard to get their personalities how people expect them to be. Currently, Norway is a slightly cold, calm, and calculating male while Denmark is happy, energetic, and annoying to so many levels.**

**M-Preg Parts**

**I have no clue on how to do these and this is my first time. I'm going with how it's like for women because I guess that's how it would be. You know, fatigue, nauseation, and a heightened sense of smell that will come in during this chapter =)**

**Constructive Criticism**

**IS ALWAYS WELCOME!**

**Also, guess who finally starts getting ideas in this chapter? Maybe are denmarky isn't **_**that**_** dense as we thought xP**

**Warning: Cussing, M-preg, Rated M just incase**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. If I did, these lil five would have more screen time ^^**

oOo

Denmark watched Norway pick at his food silently, eyes narrowed in calculation. It was around noon and they had spent most of their morning running after sealand in an amusement park. Scheduled for a movie at 4, they still had exactly three hours and fifteen minutes before they should be off.

Something was off though, the Norwegian male usually loved the restaurant they were at, but instead he'd barely touched the meal.

Iceland was chatting with Finland as Sealand talked, well more like blabbed, to Sweden who nodded every now and then but, other than that, stayed perfectly silent.

Nobody had noticed Norway's odd behavior but Denmark. Denmark's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

What was wrong with his little Norge?

Was he not feeling good?

Then again, now that he thought about it, this behavior had been going on for a while now.

He needed to get him alone, to talk to him. But with this "family", that wasn't possible.

Sighing, he let the thought rest, turning back to his meal that included fried salmon cooked on texas toast with decorative, savory items on top.

*20 minutes later as they walked towards a candy store*

Denmark slowed his pace, matching Norway's perfectly as the Norwegian male kept a certain distance from the other five.

"Hey Norge, is everything all right?" The blonde Dane asked, honestly concerned for the shorter nation. Norway, who had seemed to be in a daze, came back to reality as Denmark spoke. "What Mathias? Oh, right. Yea, I'm fine." The male murmured, not wanting to talk but, unlike Iceland, Denmark didn't notice the hint.

"Really? Cause you don't look like it. You barely touched you're food for four weeks and still then you somehow managed to gain weight, you look tired twenty-four seven when you're the last one to get up." The blonde stated in calm yet worried fashion.

"I said I'm fine Denmark. Just drop it." The blonde stated in an irritated and final-like tone, picking up his speed to fall into step beside Finland but, sadly, Denmark's longer legs easily let him keep up with the Norwegian.

Soon, the blonde Dane was caught up in amusing Sealand in the candy store, though Norway's actions still stayed in the back of his mind, coming to surface every now and then.

oOo

Norway relaxed on the couch, lying back and staring up at the white ceiling. He listened to the engine roar outside and soon he was left alone in the house. After ten minutes of arguing about "supposed to be a day to spend time together", the other five agreed to let him go home.

After all, he easily won them over with a lie about being sick which, truthfully, was only partly a lie. His stomach still felt queasy and he had a slight head ache. He rubbed his belly contemplatingly, eyes narrowed as he tried to think of a plan. Finally deciding, he got to his feet and grabbed his wallet.

Norway walked silently to the store, taking quite a while but he was certain he had time to waste considering it was 3:50, their movie started at 4:00, and lasted until 7:30.

Soon, he was heading back with none other than a pregnancy test. Yes, quite awkward to buy when you're a guy..

oOo

The Norwegian blonde paced uneasily along the space between his and Denmark's beds, waiting for the 3 minutes to be up. "God, this must be the longest faen minutes ever." He grumbled to himself, blue eyes narrowed and focused on the ground before him.

Certain it's been longer than 3 measly minutes, he walked forward and to the bathroom counter looking at it with an accusing gaze. What he saw made him groan, gripping the counter as the ground "swayed" beneath his feet.

It had come back positive.

oOo

_Translations: _faen - _fucking_

**Yep, chapter 2. Did you like it? Slightly interesting but boring. I had to get it out of the way and I'm still forming the plot of this story in my mind so, *shrugs* idk. Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Not the right time

After throwing it into the trash, changing the trashbag, and taking that out, the blonde collapsed onto his bed, breathing quickly. _What the faen was going on! A male can't get pregnant! This is faen crazy! _Many thoughts passed through his mind as he watched the ceiling.

_Take a deep breath and calm down Norway.._

He thought to himself and did as told, _now, how could this happen? The only time there was even a possibility was..oh faen no! _That one night that remained a blur to the Norwegian blonde.

That one night four weeks ago.

That one night that caused this.

_Denmark got me __pregnant__!_

With that sudden thought, the Norwegian blonde couldn't help but pass out.

oOo

The said blonde Dane all but ran into the house, still pumped up with energy. Finland, Sealand, and Sweden soon followed. It was 7:40 on the dot, and the three looked exceptionally tired.

Denmark glanced around, a smirk forming on his lips that faltered slightly as he noticed the living room empty.

"Norge?" Mathias called, walking into the kitchen to find it also deserted. Getting slightly anxious, he walked up the stairs to their room. Meanwhile, Sweden and Sealand bedged* out in the living room while Finland went to cook something for dinner.

Denmark walked, well more like tiptoed, into the room to find Norway passed out on his bed. A small smirk formed on his lips at the quiet yet still audible snores coming from the Norwegian blonde. Creeping forward, he jumped into a sitting position on the bed, jolting Lukas awake who yelled in alarm.

"Denmark!" Norway exclaimed, slapping him on the arm. Denmark chuckled, rubbing his arm lightly.

"Oh, come on Norge, I was just kidding!" The blonde Dane stated with a smirk as he watched the Norwegian male try to fix his hair.

Norway shook his head, as he watched Denmark, his face expressionless though many feelings swirled in the blue depths. Denmark quirked an eyebrow, "are you okay?"

The blonde Norwegian shook his head. Right now was not the time to tell the Dane…

"Nothing," he stated calmly, quickly pulling himself together before getting to his feet. Walking to the door, he kept his gaze low, not meeting Denmark's.

The blonde Dane stayed still for a long moment after Norway left. After at least ten minutes of thinking, Denmark got to his feet and followed. He entered the living room for a rather amusing sight.

Iceland.

On the floor.

With Sealand holding him down.

He laughed, glancing at Sweden who was currently reading the news paper.

_Of course_, he thought with an eye roll, his emerald gaze drifted to Norway who was relaxing in the arm chair, one hand draped over the back of the chair, the other on his stomach, and his legs over the left arm while his back leaned against the right. His blue gaze was focused on the television as it played random animes that Denmark guessed Sealand had been amusing himself with, though he had to admit that Norway looked rather unamused and bored.

_Oh god, why do I think he's so attractive? _He wondered in annoyance and sadness, sitting on the couch beside Sweden.

Leaning back and trying to focus on what was happening in the rather gloomy looking anime, Denmark watched as a blue haired child around the age of 13 ran down the alleyway of a London street, a black-clad butler in persuit.

Sighing, he continued watching until Finland called them in there for dinner.


	5. Du fikk meg jævla gravid!

**Author's note: Wow, chapter 4{technically 5****th**** including the prologue}. I got this finished sooner than expected but it might be a bit for the next cause I got quite a busy week comin' up and slight of a writer's block here ^^ Oh, could anyone guess the anime mentioned in the last chapter? If you can you get a virtual Norway plushie! =DD **

**Warning: Cussing, M-Preg, Rated M just incase**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia and never will~**

oOo

The six sat down to a dinner of Palvikinkku, which Denmark honestly just considered a fancy Finnish name for smoked ham.

Taking a bite of the smoky-tasting piece of meat, the Danish blonde listened to Finland tried starting a conversation, though it didn't help with the fact that Sweden rarely talked, Iceland looked as if he was about to pass out because he was so tired from the day's activities, Sealand was shoveling food into his mouth, and Norway was…well, being Norway.

Denmark offered bits to the conversation and soon the two had turned the conversation into a debate on who was going to win on the next game between the two.

oOo

Sweden got to his feet, complemented Finland on the meal, and then walked out at the end of dinner. Sealand and Iceland soon followed, Sealand disappearing into the living room after his "father" while Iceland disappeared down the hallway towards his room.

Norway got to his feet gathering the plates, as it was his turn to do the dishes this week. Finland helped scrape the plates and pile them together before excusing himself and following his "family" into the living room.

Denmark walked over to the refrigerator, grabbing a beer and cracking the lid open before leaning against the counter and watching the Norwegian male as he sat the dishes into the sink and turned on the mildly hot water.

The blonde's blue gaze was narrowed as if he was deep in thought which honestly confused Denmark. He had never seen the male concentrate so much unless it was for country matters or during a battle and he needed his magic.

Denmark didn't care what Norway said, something was wrong and he wanted to know what. Walking forward as quiet as a mouse, he leaned against the counter next to the sink, still noting the fact that Norway didn't notice him.

He watched for a couple of minutes as the Norwegian blonde washed a plate, rinsed it, then sat it in the dish rack before moving on to another. As this small pattern continued, a small plan began to form in the back of Denmark's mind, though it was honestly a horrible idea.

The only way he would get Norway's attention was to get him angry or annoyed or, heck, both. If anyone knew Norway, they'd know that that was like a death wish.

_But, _Denmark reasoned with himself, _he seems out of it so maybe he'll be a little off of the cold attitude of his..?_

Norway sat another plate into the dish rack, the pattern switching the slightest as he grabbed a cup next.

_We're alone, so maybe now would be the right time. _

Anyways, if he did it while in the living room with the rest, Sweden was sure to intervene before he could figure out what was wrong. Sitting the beer down, he knew one way to get the blonde angry. Heck, just suggest it and he'd freak out on you.

Sliding to where he was behind the shorter blonde, Denmark wrapped his arms gently around his chest, his smile widening slightly as he felt Norway tense up.

"Denmark. Get. The. KNULLE. Off."

"Oh come on Norge, why can Sweden do this to Finland and I can't do it to you?"

In one swift turn in Denmark's grasp, Norway was facing, a look of unamusement on his face. But, as Denmark had predicted, he was a little off on his usual attitude. _By now, I would usually either be choked with my t-..I spoke too soon…_ He glanced slightly downwards at Lukas as he pulled slightly more at his tie.

"Denmark. GET. THE. KNULLE. OFF." He growled once more, a warning tone to his voice.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." The Danish blonde stated, knowing full well that he was pushing his luck.

"How about, you get off, and I won't pound you into dust." Norway reasoned coldly.

Denmark only smiled, brushing a piece of stray hair where the Nordic cross pen was behind the Norwegian blonde's ear, causing a shiver to go up Norway's spine. "Why don't you trust me, Norge? Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's…_complicated_." Norway muttered, turning his blue gaze away from the earnest, fiery green eyes.

"I could understand."

Sudden enough to make Denmark jump, the blonde whipped back to face him, blue fire burning in the sea blue depths of his gaze, Norway glared at him. "You think you could understand? You really do?" He asked with a cold tone to his voice as he pushed the slightly taller blonde away.

Unaware of Iceland who had come to see why the hell he had been woken up, the Norwegian blonde continued.

"If you would truly like to know Mathias..," He stated, the coldness in his tone easing slightly as tears welled up in his eyes out of nowhere, startling Denmark more than the Norwegian blonde using his real name.

"Du fikk meg jævla gravid!"

oOo

_Translations:_

_ - Du fikk meg jævla gravid! - You got me fucking pregnant!{Norwegian}_

_ - Knulle - Fuck {Norwegian}_

_ - Faen - Fuck {Danish}_

**Well, longest chapter so far! Sry for the **_**horrible**_** ranting skills of Norway and the **_**very **_**ooc Norway here! But, I couldn't think of any other way and I'd think by the fifth chapter that the secret should be out since the others on fanfic are usually out during the first or second chapters. Its slightly rushed but..R&R! Also, I failed and have been making Norway cuss in Danish and not Norwegian xD**


	6. How could this happen?

**Author's Note: The title has been changed to '****Fire x Ice'. It had been based off the song 'She's an Angel To You but A Devil To Me' by The Click Five but I think that matches much better. Yeh know, it speaks more to DenxNor because of their big differences. ^^ Thanks everyone for favoriting and reviewing this story! You don't know how much that boosts my inspiration for it x) and thanks to xylla for offering to help me with the Norwegian language, I really appreciate it =) Don't expect an update for the next few days, I'll be busy but I'll try to work on it when I have time.**

**Also, sorry for not really getting into Sweden, Finland, and Iceland's personalities. I'm not really used to writing their personalities so hopefully it'll get better as it goes. X) wow, I really need to stop apologizing for random things in these xDD**

**Warning: M-Preg, cussing in Norwegian and Danish, rated M just to be safe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

oOo

Silence stunned the room, apart from the clatter of Denmark's beer hitting the floor.

"Y-you-you're, what?" Denmark spluttered, completely bewildered.

Norway silently cursed himself for acting weak as he felt tears slide down his cheeks.

_Why the heck am I crying? _The thought passed through his mind as he pushed Iceland out of the way and dashed to the room, wishing so badly that he didn't share it with that blonde idiot at that moment.

He stood for a few seconds at the foot of his bed, breathing deeply to calm him.

_What had come over him to break down in front of Denmark like that? _

He was definitely disappointed by that fact, no, he _hated_ that fact that Denmark saw that. He hated even more that the secret was out. He was a freak.

_Yea, that's all I am. A freak._

Norway thought sadly, laying back on the bed, and laying his hands on his stomach.

He heard a slight commotion out in the hall, the voices of Finland, Iceland, and Denmark reached him, but he could honestly care less right now.

With a low sigh, he turned on his side, staring at the wall, the voices fading slowly as he tuned them out.

oOo

Denmark on the other hand was far from being calm. He had dashed to follow Norway before colliding with Sweden as he tried to keep him back while Finland tried many things to make him wait.

"Denmark, I understand how you feel but think about Norway, he probably feels worse. When he wants to talk, he'll talk but he's obviously on the verge of a mental breakdown right now, and we all know that's not normal for our Norge. Please Mathias, just calm down." He stated, holding both hands up to him, trying to sooth the Danish blonde.

"Tag det roligt? Du vil have mig til at falde til ro? Hvorfor du ikke falde til ro i denne forbandede situation!" Denmark cursed, the danish words flowing fluently from his tongue as he glared at Finland with a rather odd gleam to his green gaze.

A gleam that sent a shiver down Finland's spine.

A gleam that reminded both of Denmark's viking days.

As he saw Finland's eyes widen slightly he could feel Sweden's grip on him tighten as if to say, _just go ahead. Think about hurting m'wife and you're dead meat._

At this, Iceland stepped forward.

"Denmark, we understand how you could be feeling right now but that's no reason to take it out on Finland. Hell, it's no reason to treat any of us like that. You're the one to blame. Anyways, you're not even the one who's suffering because of your fucking mistake! Give him time to calm down, come to senses with this new reality, then you can go in there and plan out what you two are going to do cause, like it or not, you're both in this together." The Icelandic male stated, a final-like tone to his voice as he watched the slightly taller male, a warning and calculating gleam in his violet gaze.

Denmark paused, Iceland's words taking a moment to sink in before he relaxed. As Sweden noticed this, his blue gaze narrowed slightly as if daring him to do anything, but let go none the less.

Finland looked relieved that Denmark was back to himself and turned as Sealand seemingly appeared from nowhere beside him.

"Hey Sea, let's leave Uncle den alone. Any interesting animes on?" The Finnish blonde asked, crouching down to Sealand's height and adding the usual cheerful tone to his voice. Sealand nodded. "Oh, definitely! D. Gray Man's on! You'll love it Mother!{**AN: I love making him call him that xD**} It's about.." His voice faded out as the two exited to the next room, Finland smiling as Sealand chattered on and on about the show.

Sweden quirked an eyebrow at him "yo' alright?" He asked, not entirely certain he could trust him to not go in there and disturb the distressed blonde.

"Yes, Sweden." Denmark replied with a sigh, walking past him and out the door, into the cold evening. It had snowed the night before, leaving the ground with a fresh layer of the powdery wet flakes.

The sun was slowly sinking as he sat on a snow covered rock a few yards from the relaxing home, hands clasped together, elbows standing on his knees with his head leaning against the fists of his hands.

_How could this happen?_

oOo

_Translations: _

Tag det roligt? Du vil have mig til at falde til ro? Hvorfor du ikke falde til ro i denne forbandede situation! –_ Calm down? You want me to calm down? Why don't you try and calm down in this damn situation!_

**There yeh go! I'm actually kinda proud of this chapter ^^**


	7. An annoying Puffin

**Author's Note: I'm addicted to writing this right now xD I don't know why O-o It will probably slow in updates but for now.. Enjoy! Next chapter, there will be more Norway, I just ****had**** to do this x)**

**Warnings: M-Preg, cussing, rated M just to be safe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Denmark sighed deeply, watching the fog of his breath against the cold air. Dusk had long past and he was left in dark shadows. Blinking his emerald green eyes, he rubbed his hands together for warmth. A normal person would have gone in by now.

But it was one of the things that made him a Nordic. The cold, icy bite of the nippy air relaxed him, calmed him, and helped him think clearer.

_How is this even possible?_

He closed his eyes as Iceland's words repeated in his mind.

"_Denmark, we understand how you could be feeling right now but that's no reason to take it out on Finland. Hell, it's no reason to treat any of us like that. You're the one to blame. Anyways, you're not even the one who's suffering because of your fucking mistake! Give him time to calm down, come to senses with this new reality, then you can go in there and plan out what you two are going to do cause, like it or not, you're both in this together."_

He had to admit that Iceland had always been the quiet type, only speaking when needed. Not as quiet as Sweden though, of course. The icelandic male usually only spoke that way if he was really passionate about something.

_Then again, why wouldn't he? Me and Norge practically raised him._

_Norge.._

_I wonder if he's still awake.._

The thoughts whirled together in his mind as he got slightly light headed. Getting to his feet and walking into the home once more, he sighed audibly as the warmth greeted him. It looked as if everyone had gone to sleep.

Walking over and turning off the tv and couldn't help but smile as he turned to the couch to see Iceland fast asleep.

That was so like him; falling asleep on the couch. Sitting on the other end of the couch, he shook the Icelandic male on the shoulder gently to wake him up. "Hey, Ice..?"

Iceland only grumbled in his sleep, turning over onto his other side, causing Denmark to roll his eyes, a mischievious smirk creeping to his face as an idea formed. Getting to his feet and creeping away from the couch and into the kitchen, he quickly filled a cup with ice water and walked back, not noticing the puffin perched on the light next to the couch where Iceland continued sleeping.

...

Just as he was about to go through with the plan, cup poised a foot above Iceland's head, the bird let out a loud 'caww' that split the silence, making it seem louder than it actually was.

Iceland jolted awake, violet eyes flashing open. Denmark mentally facepalmed at that. Ofcourse, it didn't surprise him that the bird could wake Iceland up that easily, he'd have to be used to it by now. "Mr. Puffin"{as Iceland calls him} always woke Iceland like that when he was hungry and wanted to food in the mornings.

_It must be like an alarm clock to him now. _

As Iceland leaned up on his elbows, looking up to see the cup that now, thanks to him sitting up, was an inch from the top of his white hair. The violet-eyed country quirked an eyebrow.

Denmark chuckled awkwardly, taking a sip of the water as if that was the only reason he had it.

His gaze switched back to the bird to shoot him a glare to only waver. _God, that bird's so fucking creepy..._ The thought crossed his mind. He could have _swore_ he was giving him a glare back.

As Iceland registered this, he got to his feet. "Nice try Mathias," he sighed, the Puffin flying over and perching on his shoulder, cawwing softly as he did so.

"Hey, it would have worked if it weren't for that bird of yours." Denmark stated, a slight pouting tone to his voice.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," Iceland stated, yawning at the end.

"Right, well...Ice...I wanted to say sorry for earlier, you were right. There was no reason to be like that to Finland. It _is _my fault.."

Iceland just shrugged, not saying anymore before walking out of the room, though Denmark did catch a slight smirk to his features as he turned down the hallway towards his room.

Denmark walked after him, but turned into his room instead. He paused for a moment to let his gaze adjust to the darkness that greeted him.

He could barely make out the sleeping form of Norway and slight happiness washed over him.

He slowly walked over to his bed and lay down, closing his eyes. The blonde Dane quickly fell asleep; a slight smile perched on his lips as he did so.

oOo

_Denmark blinked open his eyes to find himself in a white hospital room. A white-dressed man was talking to him, but for some reason the words didn't reach to his ears. A few feet away, Sweden and Finland were talking urgently as Iceland was knelt down beside Sealand, talking to him in an urgent fashion._

_His emerald green gaze swiveled back to the doctor, he believed that's who he was. _A hospital waiting room_, the thought came to mind._

But wasn't I just falling asl-

_He was cut off in his thoughts as the doctor's words were finally heard. _

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Densen. But your…__partner__ lost too much blood during the birth. He's.." The doctor's voice had a slight twinge of pity. _

_The ground swayed beneath his feet as his breath hitched in his throat. _Dead._ He finished mentally, not listening anymore as tears threatened to fall._

_As he fell to the ground, aware of his "family's" presence as he did so, thoughts swirled in his mind._

How the hell is this possible? He was perfectly fine a minute ago! It has to be a dream! ..wait, that's it! It's just a dream, that's all it is! _Even as he reassured himself and came to the conclusion it was all a dream, tears still slid down his face.._

oOo

**Wow, epic fail of a dream xD But anyways, yea..R&R! =D**


	8. Iceland turned out alright right?

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts! Expect less updates this weekend, gunna be kinda busy but I'll try!**

**So, I got a little inspiration at the end of this from this pic: **

***erase the blanks***

**H t t p : / / s 3 5 8 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / o o 2 2 / I n t e r c I d o _ e r r o / H e t a l I a / ? a c t I o n = v I e w & c u r r e n t = A n I m e 2 1 6 3 . j p g & c u r r e n t t a g = n o r w a y**

**If you want to spend your time doing that O-o**

**Enjoy this chapter! Kinda a very serious one so that's why I added the end so it takes away that x)**

**Warnings: M-Preg, Cursing in Danish, Norwegian, Icelandic, Finnish, and Swedish, rated M just to be safe**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Hetalia**

Denmark woke, sitting up with a jolt. His gaze drifted around the semi-lightened room. Morning light penetrated the thin fabric of the drapes, causing a dim and comforting red light to blanket the room. Brushing his bangs from his gaze, he looked over at Norway's bed. He looked so peaceful. A small smile crept to the blonde Dane's lips.

Getting to his feet and sitting at the edge of the other male's bed, Denmark waited for him to wake up, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. **{AN: Creeper much, Den?}**

Minutes passed, the room continued getting lighter, just when Denmark started getting worried that something was wrong, Norway's dull blue eyes slowly blinked open. He paused trying to register what was going on before sitting up quickly.

"Morning Norge," the blonde Dane stated, a cheerful tone to his voice, though he had to with a little control. **{AN: Did that make any sense whatsoever? No? I didn't think so..}**

"Morning," Norway stated, watching him with a guarded expression in his gaze.

_Does he even remember yesterday? Surely nobody could forget that..._ Norway wondered, watching the blonde as his smile failed to waver even once.

"So, what are we going to do?" The Norwegian blonde asked in a hushed tone, as he would rather not talk about it loudly.

At that, Denmark's smile faltered. "Uh, haven't really thought about that. But I do know one thing Norge; I won't abandon you through this." The Danish blonde stated, surprising Norway with the seriousness that rarely crept into his tone.

Denmark smirked slightly at the surprised look on Norway's face. "So, first things first, do you want to stay here with everyone or go away cause…well…yeh know, it's going to get awkward once it's more…_prominent_."

"I know Denmark, and you know what, I could care less. They can think what they want but I'm not leaving home. Anyways, apparently family is what matters most in these times." The blonde Norwegian stated, getting to his feet and walking to the closet to get his clothes for the day.

Due to the fact that there was going to be a meeting today, he decided to go with his sailor outfit.

Of course, it wasn't like the world conference but considered a regular meeting. Really, it was just going to be them hanging around the table with Greenland and "discuss important matters" which usually involved Denmark, Sweden, and Greenland getting drunk, Iceland abandoning them due to lack of interest, Sealand running off to god knows where, while Finland and Norway kept the drunken nations from angering and killing one another. Yep, a regular meeting.

"Well, fine Norge, but I was just stating the facts."

"Yea, well. There's nothing you can sa-" Norway broke off from what he was about to say as a wave of nausea hit him.

_Fuck._

That was all that passed through his mind as he jogged to the bathroom which was really only five steps away, taking care to close the door quickly behind him.

As soon as his body allowed him to stop vomiting, he reached up, clicking the door knob into a locked position. He really couldn't deal with Denmark right now.

Denmark on the other hand, had jumped to his feet as soon as the door slammed shut, confused as hell. "Norge," He called quietly, jiggling the door knob a bit to find it locked. Hearing the noise coming from inside slightly calmed him but at the same time made him worry.

_At least that was all that was wrong.._

Minutes passed and finally he felt the door knob click, unlocking{as he still had his hand on it}.

Norway walked out, looking perfectly normal. His hair fixed, changed into his country outfit, and the regular look on his face.

"It's just morning sickness Mathias, no reason to freak." The male muttered, calming himself as he walked back over to his bed, feeling a hand on his shoulder before he could sit down.

"What?" The blonde asked in exaggeration.

"Norway, you're _sure_ this has only been happening for four weeks? No more?"

"I'm sure. There's no other way I could have gotten pregnant before that." Norway stated with a roll of his dull blue eyes.

"Okay whatever." Denmark stated, dropping the subject and following Norway out of the room and into the hall. The two walked into the living room in silence. Iceland was messing around with Sealand, entertaining him with the many toys and mangas**{AN: I think it's that, though it might just be Manga}** strewn in front of the television where the anime, pokemon, played.

Finland and Sweden were just walking out of the kitchen talking. And there's no 'actually' anything, even _Sweden_ was talking to Finland. Quite fluently actually.

"Hey Norge."

Norway turned and quirked an eyebrow at Denmark.

"You do know that this means you're the mother, righ-_hmpf!_" He brought his arm up quickly and caught the Norwegian's foot as he aimed a kick at his face, causing his hat to fall off and onto the ground.

Denmark smirked. "You're in quite a predicament now."

Norway's eyes narrowed, trying to jerk his foot from out of the Dane's grasp but failing epicly. Everyone had turned to watch, Sealand and Finland's faces showing smirks of amusement. Iceland looked quite worried actually, knowing full and well they shouldn't get into any serious fights with the baby, Sweden just sat down on the couch, ignoring the two.

Norway contented himself with glaring at him, the two staying in the pose for another minute. After that, Denmark just let go of his foot, Norway taking only a split second of a stumble to regain his balance.

Nothing was said; he just rolled his eyes, walking past him. A small smirk formed on the Norwegian's lips, totally out of character, once he took a step past the Dane, his eyes narrowing slightly.

In one swift motion, he kneeled and spun quickly, sweeping his right foot under Denmark's leg. The Dane exclaimed in surprise, falling backwards and onto the ground.

Denmark only grunted as Norway stood back up, dusting off his outfit, a rather smug air to him. He turned to look at the blonde Dane who remained on the ground who was still registering what just happened, the smirk gone and back to his unamused look.

"Well, you're in quite an _embarrassment_ now." He stated before walking around the couch and sitting down.

Iceland smirked. "I think kids these days use the term, _pwned_ for this situation, correct?"

Sealand nodded enthusiasticly, enjoying the look Denmark gave them as he got to his feet, grabbing Norway's hat as he did so.

"Yea well, I can't do that with Norway's condition." The blond Dane replied indignantly, noting the very annoyed look that Norway had. Actually, it was more like he was trying to keep himself from full out yelling at the Dane, blushing a deep crimson.

Denmark laughed, throwing the hat at the Norwegian who subconsciously caught it. The blonde Dane relaxed on one of the arm chairs.

"Oh I fear for your child. I wonder how he'll turn out with an easily annoyed, quick reacting, never-have-fun Norwegian and an outgoing, annoying-as-hell, and sarcastic Dane." Sweden stated with slight sarcasm in his voice as Finland sat between Sweden and Finland.

"What are you trying to say Sweden? I turned out just fine!" Iceland stated, offended, turning where he sat to look at Sweden.

"Don't listen to him, uncle Ice, you're amazing! And more fun to hang out with than those two stick-in-the-muds." Sealand stated, referring to his "mother and father".

Norway shot Sweden a glare. "You have no room to talk. And I really doubt _he_ will be referred to as a father. Honestly, he'll probably be none as the annoying older brother."

"HEY!"

oOo

**And that's chapter 8! Longest chapter so far =) I thought it would be nice to add a little family time to this story and found it quite amusing to write that little interaction between Denmark and Norway{the kick}. What do you think? Reviews make me update quicker! …well, they give me encouragement at least x) I don't think there's any way I could update quicker o3o Do you think I should slow down with the plot or speed up a bit? I would **_**really **_**like yah's opinions! And do any of the characters seem too out of character?**


	9. This Thing

**Author's Note: Okay, so guys. I want your opinion. Should this story be about Denmark and Norway before the baby's there {yeh know, like them slowly starting to like each other more and all that interesting stuff} then have a sequel with them and their child and add an interesting plot to it, or should they be all together?**

**Soooo excited, starting to collect my Lithuania cosplay! Planning on a convention once I get everything 3**

**Warning: M-Preg, cussing in Finnish, Swedish, Icelandic, Norwegian, and Danish, rated M just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't nor will I ever own Hetalia.**

oOo

Soon, Denmark, Sealand, Iceland, and Sweden where gathered around the table with the company of Greenland. Finland and Norway remained in the kitchen a room away, fixing dinner.

The two worked quietly, Norway paying closer attention than needed as he chopped the vegetables while Finland cut the potatoes into nearly perfect portions for a hearty stew.

"So, Norge…" The Finnish man stated, trying to break the deafening silence.

"Yea," Norway asked, glancing over as he scraped the vegetables into a bowl.

"Are you and Denmark planning to...you know, keep him?" The blonde asked, watching him with a slightly more serious expression showing on his lightly tanned features.

"What? Of course we are…" The blonde stated, slightly confused.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure." Finland stated, a small smile appearing on his face only to disappear at a loud crash coming from the dining room.

"hva faen..?" Norway murmured, only to have his question answered as Iceland stormed pass the doorway and to the hallway, a distressed looking Puffin flying after him, laughing heard from the dining room.

"Great, we leave them for thirty minutes and they've already pissed Iceland off." The Norwegian stated with a roll of his eyes. "A new record for them," Finland stated joking, following the other country into the dining room.

Norway's blue gaze scanned the room to find what Iceland had broke to find a pile of glass against the wall while a splash of water was located two feet up, dripping stains going all the way to the ground. The culprit who annoyed Ice to death was obviously Greenland, as the spot of devastation was right behind him.

_Lucky for him that he ducked..._ The blonde thought in amusement. The white-haired country was taking a swig of his beer while Denmark was still laughing, though not as loud.

"You two can't go one meeting without annoying him, can you?" Norway asked, his disapproval evident as Norway walked over and crouched down, picking up the shards of glass.

"That was all him," Denmark stated, a goofy grin to his features.

Finland rolled his eyes as well.

"Yea, yea, yea, it always was _all him_." The Finnish blonde stated with a slight smile, leaning against the doorway. Sweden leaned back in his chair, taking a drink while watching Greenland who had turned around in his seat, his own gaze focused on Norway.

"So Danmark, Norge er allerede din tæve?" Greenland asked, taking another swig of his beer. Norway froze as he made to pick up another shard of glass, his hand tightening slightly around the pieces in obvious annoyment.

Denmark spluttered, as the "country" asked that as he was just taking a drink. Denmark suspected he did _that _on purpose.

Finland rolled his eyes, eyes narrowing slightly as he walked over, grabbing the Greenlandic male's beer. "And I'll be taking that.~" Was all that was said as he walked out of the room to go dump the beer in the sink.

Greenland made a move of slight protest before his gaze caught movement from Norway and, being the fact of him just saying that, he watched him cautiously, though not caring as much as he should.

Norway just stood slowly, shot him a cold, stoney glare, and walked out of the room with the pieces of glass. Did he detect a...teary glaze to the male's eyes? What the hel-

Denmark on the other hand didn't look satisfied at Norway's silence. He honestly wanted some entertainment. That is, until he noticed the Norwegian's gaze and a slight flash of anger came over him.

The Danish male stood, walking around the table to the door, making sure to slap Greenland hard across the back of his head, smirking as he reached the door. The white-haired male rubbed his head slightly, shooting the more "superior*" male a glare.

Norway walked into the room. _Why the hell am I close to __crying__? _The thought came to mind as he dumped the glass in the trash._ Is it due to this..thing inside of me?_

oOo

_Reasoning: _

_*superior – I assume Denmark is more superior, as he still owns Greenland to this day. Or atleast…that's what Wikipedia states xD_

_Transations:_

hva faen..? – _What the hell..?_

So Danmark, Norge er allerede din tæve? – _So Denmark, Norway's already your bitch?_

**Short chapter is short Dx**

**Yea…I know, I made Greenland an ass xD Don't know how he would act but considering he grew up with Denmark.. O-o I'm just saying Greenland knows how to annoy Iceland in this, alright? I've lost my muse for it so until I'm out of this little stump, hopefully this will be okay..? If you have any suggestions on Greenland's personality please put it in a review! Also, to anyone who speaks Greenlandic and would be into helping me translate stuffz every now and then when he comes in, please pm me! As google translate does not have Greenlandic as one of the options… ^^'**


	10. Denmark, you're such an idiot

**Well, sry this took so long! Lol, my aph Shimejis refused to let me finish it xDD ...No, seriously. They would steal microsoft word and toss it away O-o ...ROMANO! QUIT! *sigh* Alright, this chapter's a little boring, hopefully it will get more interesting as it goes and new ideas come to mind ^^**

oOo

Norway dumped the glass into the container and, without a word to Finland, walked out of the house. He honestly needed some time alone. The Nordic country followed a small path into the overgrown woods there.

His dull blue gaze remained narrowed as he watched the nature ruffle in the cold breeze, listening to the satisfying crunch of snow underfoot.

Much like Denmark, the snow relaxed this Norwegian blonde. After all, it was the only thing that stayed the same in this crazy life of his.

_Why did this happen to me?_

oOo

Greenland watched Denmark leave the room, thoroughly confused. "What the hell did I do wrong..?" He wondered out loud to see Sweden roll his eyes. The Swedish blonde got up, tossing the paper at Greenland and succeeding with hitting him in the face.

"När du figute ut hur mycket av en åsna du bara består av dig själv, jag vara med m'wife.." The blonde swede stated before walking out with a brisk step.

Greenland rolled his eyes, not wanting to spend his time thinking on it and just leaned back, jacking the beer Denmark's left and chugging it down, his face flushed slightly from the alchohol.

oOo

Denmark entered the kitchen to it being empty and the door standing open, giving an obvious sign of where Norway had gone to. The blonde Dane grabbed his coat and Norway's {that he had left behind} and walked out into the snow-covered world..

oOo

Norway walked along the trail silently until a rustle in a bush behind him made him freeze. The blonde Norwegian narrowed his eyes, ready to fight {okay, in his condition it would really just be him running like hell away from the thing xD} as something emerged.

He relaxed a minute later at the sight of a certain Danish male. "Denmark, go away. Of all the people, I definitely don't want to talk to _you_." Norway stated coldly, turning away and walking on, only to have Denmark matching him step by step.

"Oh come on Norge, you honestly aren't blaming me for what Greenland said are you?" Denmark asked in a slightly begging tone, for once Norway's cold exterior getting to him.

"I very well can if I like," Norway replied stiffly, his dull blue eyes focused on the trail in front of the two. "Besides, _you_ go along with _everything _he says. Why would _this_ be any different?"

"Hey! Its '_he _goes along with everything _I _say' and not the other way around. That just makes it sound like _he's_ in control." The blonde Dane stated stubbornly.

Norway smirked slightly at Denmark's obvious and idiotic mistake. "So what you're saying is that _you_ told him to say that?"

"…what?" Denmark asked in utter bewilderment.

_Yep, the same Denmark as always…_

The blonde Dane literally face-palmed, "I didn't mean it like that Norge! Honestly! I –uh, meant, umm…" Denmark scrambled over his words in a quick attempt to retrace his steps.

A smirk came to the Norwegian's lips. "You're such an idiot Mathias."

Denmark shrugged, his face blushing slightly in embarrassment. Suddenly, there was a grasp holding Norway from walking any further and soon, he was spun around to face Denmark, slight shock contained in the usually emotionless dull blue eyes.

Denmark bent down slightly and kissed the Norwegian gently on the lips, smiling as he did so.

As the Danish blonde pulled away, Norway wrapped his arms around his neck and kept him at that level, this time kissing him. The kiss slowly became more passionate as the world around them was forgotten..

oOo

_Translations:_

När du figute ut hur mycket av en åsna du bara består av dig själv, jag vara med m'wife. – _Once you've figured out how much of an ass you just made of yourself, I'll be with m'wife._

oOo

**YAY! Fluff at the end ^^ Lofreakin'l, this is how much shimejis were around my screen by the time I finished writing this:**

**H t t p : / / s 1 2 3 1 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / e e 5 1 3 / C a s s I e _ A n d e r s o n / ? a c t I o n = v I e w & c u r r e n t = W o w o – o . p n g **


	11. Sorina, a beautiful pearl

**AN: Okay, so the reasons of this being such a long chapter are simple. 1 – I wrote it on the five hour drive on our vacation. 2 – I haven't updated this story as much as I'd like. And 3 – I've gotten my muse back! =DD **

**Disclaimer: I won't and probably never will own Hetalia Q-Q**

**Warning: Rated M for M-preg and cursing in Danish, Norwegian, Finnish, Swedish, and Icelandic.**

oOo

Weeks ticked by, turning into months and soon, the day had arrived. Slowly, it started to show. Norway got more and more agitated, snapping at the other four at the most simplest things or questions. When it happened though, he was definitely not prepared, nor was Denmark..

Sweden and Finland had taken Sealand out for the night with Iceland tagging along stating he didn't want to be left alone with those two 'love birds'. Norway was leaning back on the couch, his gaze narrowed with boredom as he watched the movie Denmark had chosen.

'Taken' was the name apparently.

Denmark on the other hand was the complete opposite. He was sitting LITERALLY on the edge of his seat, hand clasped in front of him, elbows relaxing on his knees while his electrifying green gaze remained transfixed on the screen, murmuring incoherent words. Apparently he was trying to 'tell the good guy what he should do'.

The coffee table remained pulled up close to the Dane's knees where a coke stood, perspiration evident on the container as the icy liquid warmed to room temperature.

Norway rolled his dull blue eyes halfway. How do you do that half way you may ask? Well, simple, he only rolled them halfway thanks to a piercing pain that hit him, causing him to widen his eyes and grunt in pain.

"Denmark!"

The blonde Dane jumped in surprise, his knee hitting the hard surface. "Fuck," he growled, grabbing his knee before turning his gaze back to Norway who was now doubled over. "Norway!"

The blonde Norwegian looked up, his gaze saying everything as Denmark jumped to his feet and helped him to the door. The next minute, they were speeding down the highway to the hospital.

oOo

Denmark paced the hospital room, glancing worriedly at the door to the surgery. His gaze shifted to the clock.

_15 past 12, it's been five hours, what's taking them so long?_

The blonde Dane jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder and spun around to see Iceland looking at him with a worried gaze in his usually expressionless violet eyes.

"Mathias, calm down. You can't exactly rush nature…" Emil stated with a slight reassuring smile, an Icelandic tone lacing his voice thickly. Though he was trying to reassure the Dane, he did the complete opposite. After all, Denmark practically raised him, though Iceland would never admit it, and he had come to learn the male's personality pretty well. And, let's face it, it wasn't exactly like he was good at lying..

Even though he knew it was a lie, Denmark forced a smile.

"Right, thanks Ice," was all that was said as Denmark turned his gaze back to the door, missing the crestfallen look on the Icelandic male's face.

Emil shook his head once then casually shrugged, his face void of emotions once more before walking over to the waiting chairs where Finland was whispering to Sealand who was currently doodling his country's flag on a paper. Amusement was contained in the Finnish blonde's gaze as he spotted the British flag drawing that Sealand had purposely added bushy eyebrows to it, giving it a face, then wrote 'Britain SUCKS' under it. Sure, the hate focused towards the blonde brit from Sealand was _definitely_ unhealthy but it was quite amusing.

Sweden on the other hand was far from amused and was focused on the surgery door as well, worry contained in his blue gaze.

Iceland sighed to himself, sitting down a few seats away, clasping his hands together and leaning forward, his elbows relaxing on his knees. The white haired male closed his eyes, his forehead resting on his head as he did so. Sure, he was just as worried as the rest. Many thoughts ran through his mind, each containing a different idea of how Norway's pregnancy could go wrong. _STOP THINKING THAT WAY! _The white haired male yelled at his conscious mentally. Well, when I say yell, it was more like a beg, but would you really expect Iceland to admit to that?

oOo

Slowly, minutes ticked by and the anxious family glanced at each other. Denmark remained pacing; Iceland remained in that worried and thoughtful position, Sweden still looked worried as hell, Finland had switched his gaze to the surgery door, Sealand was still drawing though he stopped every now and then, looking up as he noticed the anxious air around the five.

_Around the five…_

_The five…_

_Please god, don't make it stay this way…_

_Please let Lukas be okay. If he isn't…I don't know how I could forgive myself…_

Denmark thought silently to himself.

oOo

Just as Denmark was about to be overwhelmed with worry and fault on his behalf, the door opened and a doctor stepped out. Before the doctor could even open his mouth to call the family over, Denmark had jumped to his side, hands grasping his shoulders.

"Is he alright? Tell me he's fine! If you can only save one, save him!"

A hand was on his shoulder once more and Sweden pulled him away from grasping the doctor who honestly looked confused as hell.

"What? Mr. Kohler, he's perfectly fine. Didn't you know these things take time?"

"Uhhh..psh, yeah. Of course I knew that!" Denmark said with a mental sigh of relief.

Iceland rolled his eyes and hurried over with Finland and Sealand close behind.

"Well, Mr. Kohler, you're now the father of a beautiful baby girl." The doctor stated with a happy tone, clasping his clipboard to his chest. Sweden cracked a slight smile, Finland was jumping up and down with excitement, Sealand looked slightly downtrodden that he wasn't going to be the littlest anymore; Denmark looked ready to burst with happiness, while Iceland remained calmer like Sweden and only offered a positive smile.

Emil wasn't going to lie, he had felt something for the Norwegian blonde but once this incident happened, he had buried the feelings and just tried his best with helping his brother be as much as possible. Now they couldn't help but emerge again, causing him to be less than happy for Norway and the blonde Dane.

_Why are these feelings randomly showing up again? I thought I was over this by now..._ The bitter thought came to the Icelandic male's mind before he was brought back to reality as the doctor spoke again.

"I would advise you two give him some time before going to see him but he's been asking by someone going by the name of Mathias?" The doctor asked, his gaze drifting across the faces.

Denmark raised his hand. "That's me, what room?"

"Room 34," the doctor replied.

Denmark nodded before dashing down the hall, in a hurry to see Norway. He was barely aware of the doctor calling after him to 'not run'.

oOo

Mathias blinked his eyes until they adjusted to the dimly lit room. There in the bed laid Norway, sitting up with a little bundle in his hands while a nurse was focused on a tray a few feet away. The Danish male walked over silently though his footsteps seemed to be fifteen times louder in the silence.

Lukas looked up, tiredness evident in his dull blue gaze but it remained mixed with a rare type of happiness that made a smile come to Denmark's face. Denmark honestly wanted to make him that happy for the rest of their nations' lives.

"Hey Norge," Denmark whispered softly, brushing the blondes bangs behind his left ear as he bent over him to look at the baby. As the doctor had stated, it was a girl. Just at a glance, you could tell she had Denmark's facial features but as she looked up at them, there was no doubt she had Norway's eyes.

They both watched in silence as the little baby girl yawned, her tiny hand grasping to one of Lukas's fingers.

"What should we name her?" Norway whispered, glancing up at Denmark with a slight smile.

The two had swapped many names over the last few months after Iceland constantly nagging them about but one stood out among the rest to the blonde Dane. "Why not Sorina? It means beautiful pearl in Danish." Denmark offered.

"Sorina…" Norway mumbled, watching their new little baby as she yawned and fell asleep, still clutching his finger tightly. "That sounds like a perfect name. The Norwegian blonde looked at Denmark and both of them smiled before the blonde Dane bent down and kissed him gently on the lips, one hand resting on the Norwegian's cheek.

After a minute, they broke the kiss for breath and stared into each other's eyes until the nurse broke the moment, having to take the baby to the nursery.

The two watched her take little Sorina away before Denmark sat on the side of the bed next to Norway as the Norwegian blonde slowly fell asleep, his head resting on Denmark's shoulders. Another smile crept to Denmark. Many things have changed since this whole thing started. Never would he had thought Norway would go so far as to kiss him, heck not even fall asleep beside him when he first felt the sharp sting of the blonde's bitter personality.

But here they were a family of sorts with a little baby and possibly actual love. There was one more thing that needed to be done. The blonde Dane thought with a mischievous smile as he glanced down at Lukas one more time before easing himself away and sitting in one of the chairs next to the chair, leaning back and falling into a restless sleep.

oOo

Dawn light filtered through the hotel room, waking the Norwegian blonde from his fitful sleep. He heard Denmark being roused as well by the sun. Sitting up and stretching his sore muscles, Lukas's gaze scanned the room.

The time was 9: 59 on the dot. His eyebrows furrowed, slightly surprised that the rest weren't there yet. After all, visiting hours started at 8:00.

The doctor had stated the night before, right before he went to get Mathias that Norway would be able to leave at 5:00 the next day {today}. Denmark yawned loudly, causing Norway to turn his gaze back to the Danish blonde.

"'morning Norge," Mathias stated with a goofy grin causing Norway to roll his eyes and reply with a simple 'morning'. The Norwegian male's thoughts shifted to the baby. _I wonder if Sorina's awake yet... _The thought passed through his mind as the door opened to reveal a nurse leading in a familiar Icelandic male.

"Hey Ice," Norway greeted his brother with a broad smile. Iceland did the same.

"Morning Lukas, how are you feeling?"

"Good, where are Berwald and Tino?"

"They had to go to the world meeting. Apparently it couldn't wait until next month."

Norway's eyes narrowed slightly at that. What was wrong and why hadn't Iceland and Denmark went with them? Of course, he was glad they had stayed to keep him company until that evening and escort him home but it all still seemed a bit fishy…

oOo

Over the next month, the two slowly became accustomed to the new schedule. The blond Dane noted the fact that Sorina had seemed to grow quite an attachment to her Norwegian "mother". As long as the baby was with Lukas, she wouldn't cry or beg, she would just lean against him in his arms and either try to grab the Nordic Cross pin from his hair or sleep.

But if she wasn't, well…let's just say the baby sitter got quite a headache. Long story short, Sorina went everywhere with Norway, including sitting in her high chair watching him cook or being held by Denmark while he was forced to stay in the kitchen while the Norwegian blonde cooked.

Mathias honestly found this attachment quite adorable and loved how sexy Norway looked with the little child but it would honestly worry Norway. None the less, it wasn't broken.

Denmark sat on the edge of his bed, holding a sleeping Sorina quietly while watching Norway as he fixed his hair and positioned his sailor cap perfectly on his head. The world conference was today and the two remained in a hotel in New York City.

Norway was back to his slim self and Denmark secretly smirked at the Norwegian blonde's usual sailor outfit. He had to admit. He found it freakin' sexy and amusing that Norway seemed to be the only country-personifying male that could pull it off. Sure, it looked cute on Sealand, but Denmark really doubted it would be anything more than that.

A small murmur caused him to look down at the sleeping bundle in his arms to see Sorina start to stir just as Norway walked out of the bathroom. The little baby was currently dressed in a small red sun dress with black details. Sorina held her arms out in a fashion telling them she wanted her "mother".

Denmark handed the little bundle over and watched Norway get her comfortably situated. His usual cool exterior had seemed to disparate the minute Denmark saw him in that hospital room. _Must have something to do with the baby…_ The thought crossed his mind as a small mischievous smirk came to his face.

"Come on, _mommy_." Denmark stated in a joking matter, knowing full and well that that was what Sorina's going to know him as. The blonde Dane opened the door, stepping outside to let Norway through, flinching slightly as the Norwegian blonde slapped him on the back of the head as he passed, though a small smile remained on his face to keep Sorina calm. The young girl just cuddled her head into his shoulder a slight smile on her chubby face.

"Yep, still the same Norway," Denmark laughed to himself as he closed the door behind him with his left hand and rubbing the back of his head with his right. "God, that kinda hurt…"

"It was meant to, idiot." Norway replied bluntly.

Denmark rolled his eyes, following.

oOo

**AN: So! Longest chapter I have EVER written for this story :DD I have another one coming up soon and also, you can see a small plot forming in this. The baby's name: Sorina. It does mean beautiful pearl in Danish. I was going to make it Norwegian but I couldn't find a good and cute name for her =)**


	12. A Duo Of Plans

**Author's Note: Oh. My. God. Okay, so this story has long since been dead ^^" For some reason though, I'm still getting favorites on it so I'mma try to continue it. Basically, I have no clue where I was planning on going with the ending of the last chapter so…yea…heh..Bare with me here xD There might be a MAJOR time skip at some point, but I'm not so sure about that yet. Just a little plot still developing in my mind…Anyways, thanks for the favs and reviews and I hope this chapter makes up for the lllooonnnnggg absence…though it probably won't "_ **

**Disclaimer: I never had and still don't own hetalia _**

**Warning: Slight OOC-ness, M-Preg, Cussing in Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, Icelandic, and Finnish. **

~x~

The white-haired male now gripped the small, yet sharp knife in his right hand as he listened to the sounds of the larger country's presence. The memory of Finland's unusually-serious words last night echoed through his mind.

"_**Ivan's been interested in Lukas's oil rigs{I think that's what it was} for quite some time. I'm worried he'll take this opportunity to go on with his plans.."**_

He breathed in sharply as the footsteps stopped, the last movement echoing in the still air.

Emil listened, not daring to move an inch until he could accurately pin-point where his "prey" was. Minutes ticked by, a queasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach as the silence remained unbroken except for him breathing in and out shallowly.

_It has to have been 10 minutes by now…where is he? Where'd he stop? Did he leave?_

These were the questions the Icelandic male wondered. After gathering up a considerate amount of bravery, the white-haired Country turned slowly to peer around the corner. Except….he bumped into something large and broad as he did so. Iceland staggered back, a soft gasp of surprise escaping his pale lips as he stared up at the other male.

The violet-eyed country looked amused and happy, yet sinister at the same time.

"**You were trying to catch me off guard, da?"**

Emil stood completely still, unable to persuade himself to take any sort of action.

~x~

Norway stood in the hotel room after the meeting had ended, rocking Sorina slowly in an attempt to get her to go to sleep. She seemed agitated however and wouldn't quit letting out wails. Denmark groaned, the hours of no silence getting to him as he leaned against the doorway to the bathroom. His blonde hair was damp and messy while his electrifying green eyes drooped slightly, not in an annoyed manner but more of an unable-to-stand-it manner.

"**Can you not just get her to go to sleep already?"**

Mathias asked, exaggeration lacing his thick Danish accent. He flinched slightly at the dark glare his Norwegian boyfriend shot at him.

"**No, I was just planning to let her st-What the hell do you think I'm trying to do Danmark?!"**

Lukas snapped back at him, making Sorina more agitated. He turned his attention back to the little bundle in his arms, murmuring gently to it in another attempt to calm her down. A soft sigh escaped his light pink lips as the wails slowly started to slow down and eventually stop altogether. Sorina however, had yet to fall asleep, and instead was watching something in her "mother's" hair quite closely.

The baby reached up in an attempt to grab the Norwegian's curl, sniffling lightly as she was unsuccessful. Norway blushed lightly, watching Sorina in slight surprise as she did this while Denmark smirked, chuckling lightly.

"**Seems as if she has a thing for curls."**

Mathias commented, falling back onto the bed and watching the two from there. Norway rolled his eyes at the dane, a small, reassuring smile on his lips for his baby girl. Denmark watched this movement silently, his hand going to the pocket of his jeans and feeling the soft velvet box hidden there. _Tonight. _He decided silently with a slight smirk to his lightly tanned facial features.

~x~

Iceland took another step back as he snapped out of the trance. Russia watched this, not bothering to move. Pale violet and ice blue locked together in a glare-off.

"**Why are you acting like this? I haven't done anything to you."**

Ivan commented with fake confusion as he took a step forward, only to watch Emil take another step back so the space between them remained the same.

"**Drop the act Russia. You're planning something. Something against **_**my **_**brother."**

The white-haired male stated, soft annoyance lacing his thick Icelandic accent.

"**Oh, that. And you think you can stop me, da?"**

Emil paused. He didn't even deny it..? Confusion replaced the glare, only earning a cold laugh from the Russian enemy.

"**Nice try Emil, but next time: try a different tactic. As for protecting Norway, that's sweet. It really is. Sadly, I'm not one for sappy scenes. So, I'll see you around, da? Maybe pay Lukas a little visit as well.."**

Emil was still mulling over the Russian's words as Ivan walked past him.

**AN: Well, yeah..that was a fail yet I liked it e.e Please, please, PLLLEEEAASSSEEE review dudes! I don't want to sound rude or anything but, the faves might boost my muse but reviews help so much more! Also, if anyone is interested in proofreading the following chapters, please put that in your review! I'm looking for a person who can help with Danish and Norwegian. The others don't talk in their languages much in my story, though those languages would help to be known as well. I fail and have to use so that's why :3**


	13. Denmark's Question

**AN: This has just been sitting in my Iphone's Notes for quite some time c: Sry, cosplaying and friendship issues along with finals for this semester has kept me busy =_=' **

Fire x Ice Chapter 13

*Denmark's Question*

The blonde Dane sighed lightly as he listened to Norway chat in a quick fashion to Iceland as he handed the blonde bundle over to his younger brother.

"I promise Lukas, she's not going to die."

The Icelandic male's statement seemed way too exaggerated for the Norwegian's liking but the nation decided not to comment on it. Instead, his ice blue gaze shifted to Sorina once more.

Denmark smirked lightly. Ever since Sorina came, Norway constantly kept him with her, giving Denmark the hunch on why Sorina hardly ever liked being out of her 'mother's grasp. Mathias finally just shook his head and walked over to his boyfriend and the rather flustered looking Icelandic male. Then again, you'd be flustered too if your sibling was nagging at you about a child.

Putting his hands on the Norwegian's shoulders, Denmark slowly talked him into walking farther away.

"Come on Norge, geez, you're acting like a girl."

…yeah, I never said he had the best persuasion skills. Norway shot the Dane a glare.

"Excuse me?"

Mathias passed as he, for once, actually thought through that statement. _Aw shiiiit, this is NOT how this night is supposed to go! _He groaned inwardly, though keeping the dumbfounded expression on his lightly tanned facial expression.

"W-what? I said we better hurry up before it gets too dark…"

The blonde Dane stated, voice slightly stumbling across the words as he thought the excuse up on spot. Lukas watched Mathias carefully before shrugging lightly.

"Fine."

With that, the two nations left the home.

Iceland shook his head lightly, holding Sorina carefully as he watched the two leave the home. His pale violet gaze switched to the small female. He loved her. He really did. But every time he saw her, Russia's threat rang in his head...

"_Nice try Emil, but next time: try a different tactic. As for protecting Norway, that's sweet. It really is. Sadly, I'm not one for sappy scenes. So, I'll see you around, da? Maybe pay Lukas a little visit as well..."_

He breathed deeply. Anger. He couldn't help but feel slightly angered at the child in his arms. His pale gaze traveled along the little girl's facial features before stopping on the beautiful blue gaze.

_You. You're the reason my brother's in possible danger._

Sorina yawned lightly, squirming around in Iceland's arms in an attempt to get more comfortable, unaware of the tense situation. Iceland paused a moment longer before sitting the small child in her crib and watching as she gripped the closet of the three stuffed animals in there. A small puffin.

Norway sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window with a clouded expression in his ice blue gaze. He hated the idea of leaving Sorina alone but Denmark did state a good point a few hours back. The blonde Norwegian had left Iceland alone when he was little and he turned out just fine.

Sure, he acted coldly, smelled like fish, and had a slight tendency to storm out of the room when things got irritating or embarrassing, but those are just tiny quirks…maybe…

Oh god, what if Sorina turned out like that?!

Norway bit his lip lightly only to turn his attention to Denmark as the messy-haired blonde parked on the side of the road. That would surprise most people, but the scenery immediately told the blonde nation where his boyfriend had stopped. Near a small lake where the five Nordics had spent their time at the beginning of the Kalmar Union. You know, before everything took a bad turn.

He climbed out of the truck and glanced questioningly at the blonde Dane who had a childish grin playing on his pink lips. He obviously had something planned…

**AN: WARNING. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CHEESY IN A WAY. Oh, and the lake idea totally came from a cosplay group called FAP that cosplays Nordic episodes and their history =w= Review plz!**


End file.
